


Dont Forget About Me

by Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou



Series: Mystic Messenger Hanahaki Disease [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Hhhhhhh V deserves better, hanahaki, letter format, spoilers for V's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou/pseuds/Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou
Summary: Hello, darling,If you are reading this, I guess I must be dead. I hope you got this alright.How are you? I know you are unable to respond directly, as I’m gone, but… I’d like you to say what’s on your mind aloud. That way, I can maybe hear it.Have you done that?





	Dont Forget About Me

Hello, darling,  
If you are reading this, I guess I must be dead. I hope you got this alright.  
How are you? I know you are unable to respond directly, as I’m gone, but… I’d like you to say what’s on your mind aloud. That way, I can maybe hear it.   
Have you done that?  
I hope so.  
I guess it’s time for me to tell you… I struggle to admit it fully.   
Jumin told me I needed to tell you while I was alive. He always knew what was wrong with me, even when I didn’t know myself.  
When I discovered what it was, he urged me to tell you.  
He is very dear to me. Please keep him safe.  
Now I am gone, I don't feel as bad saying anything. How could I do so when I was alive? I worried you would feel I was trying to break you and Jumin up. I couldn't do that to you, to him. Now that I am dead, I can fully tell you how I feel without worry that you would leave him for me. Not that you would, of course. That is one of the many things I admire about you.  
I have already hinted… Have you guessed? You were always so clever.  
I loved you.   
I won't elaborate, as it may make you uncomfortable, but I loved you the moment I saw you.   
Then, you married Jumin. I was happy for you! He is my best friend, and seeing him happy… I could never ruin that for either of you.  
My brain is all over the place as I write this. But there is still more I will say.  
I loved you so much. Enough to die for you.  
As I write this, I already know my fate. I will die soon, as flowers fill my lungs. But the flowers are nearly as beautiful as you are- I can’t get the surgery.  
Oh, how history repeats itself.  
I’m sure Jumin will elaborate more if you wish. He knows everything there is to know about me, and I have asked him to answer any question you have.  
My time is running short. I must leave soon.   
Before I leave, my love… I have one request.

Don't forget about me.

With love,  
Jihyun

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to comment your thoughts!!!


End file.
